Una Historia Diferente
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) Después de la derrota de Vegeta en la tierra y justo antes de su retirada, aparece una joven en medio del campo de batalla dispuesta a protegerlo ¿Quién podrá ser esta misteriosa chica? ¿Y qué tanto cambiará su presencia el futuro de nuestros héroes? (Vegeta x OC).


Me muero de ganas de ir a la playa, hace mucho que no voy *dice emocionada la joven de 15 años y cabello negro mientras el viento juega con este* ¿Y eso? *se pregunta la pelinegra mientras observa como una bola brillante aparece en el cielo* Que hermoso *dice mientras admira la "luna" artificial* la playa tendrá que esperar, iré a investigar *dice siendo dominada por la curiosidad antes de cambiar su dirección rumbo a donde se encontraba la esfera de luz*  
No, no, no, no, por favor, ahora no*dice desesperada al ver como su auto comienza a fallar justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y donde se encontraba la batalla antes de bajarse del auto y comenzar a caminar, para luego de un rato de andar escuchar voces y dirigirse a donde se encontraban*  
Las voces se oyeron por aquí *dice la joven una vez llega al campo de batalla y logra ver a lo lejos a un joven de armadura extraña y traje azul tirado en el suelo en pésimas condiciones, por lo cual decide apresurar el paso para ir a su rescate*  
No puedo creer que sea yo quien se tenga que retirar del campo de batalla...yo siendo el guerrero más fuerte del universo he sufrido una gran humillación aquí *dice para sí mismo el príncipe saiyajin con mucha dificultad debido al estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba mientras se arrastra con lo último que le quedaba de energía a su nave*  
Esa debe ser su nave espacial, no dejare que se escape *menciona Krillin después de bajar de golpe de donde se encontraba he ir con lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas a donde se encontraban vegeta y su nave*  
Krillin utiliza mi espada! *grita Yajirobe desde donde se encontraba después de ser golpeado por el saiyajin con la intención de serle de ayuda a su amigo*  
Nos hemos sacrificado bastante, ahora mismo acabare con el *dice después de notar y tomar la espada de Yajirobe que se encontraba justo junto a el antes de continuar su camino para acabar con el príncipe saiyajin*  
Espera! *Grita Krillin a vegeta quien apenas podía respirar y apenas había logrado llegar arrastrándose a la entrada de su nave* Vengare la muerte de todos mis amigos ¡Prepárate! *menciona Krillin empuñando la espada y poniéndola en posición para dar una puñalada certera y acabar con la vida del saiyajin de una vez con todas*  
No! no puedo moverme libremente! * dice vegeta con desesperación al verse acorralado pensando que este sería su final *  
MUEREEE! *Grita Krillin a punto de cumplir con su cometido y acabar con la vida del saiyajin pero a centímetros de hacerlo es detenido por la voz de Goku que resuena en su cabeza*  
"¡Espera por favor!"  
¡Alto! *Grita la joven desesperada por detener el ataque de Goku al mismo tiempo que la voz de Goku resuena en la cabeza de Krillin por lo cual su voz no es escuchada y presencia no es vista*  
Eh? Goku? Eso es imposible ¿Tú fuiste el que me llamaste dentro de mi mente? ¿Goku fuiste tú?*pregunta confundido y desconcertado por haber escuchado la voz de Goku en su cabeza mientras observa donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia que yacía malherido a la distancia*  
Si, fui yo…lo hice porque no puedo hablar más fuerte…Kri…Krillin…discúlpame pero por lo que más quieras déjalo ir ¿Si? *dice desde donde se encontraba y con mucha dificultar para hablar y respirar a su querido amigo*  
¿Que dijiste? ¿Estás hablando en serio? *pregunta algo sorprendido y desconcertado por la petición de su amigo*  
"Por favor, solamente te voy a pedir ese capricho"  
¿Cómo puedes decir eso Goku? este Saiyajin fue quien mato a todos nuestros amigos y además intento exterminar a todo el mundo, si dejamos que él se vaya recuperara toda su energía y regresara con las mismas intenciones *dice Krillin seguro de si mismo y convencido de sus palabras*  
¿Se encuentra bien? *dice la joven recién llegando al lugar donde Vegeta se encontraba y tratando de ayudarlo* "su condición es muy grave" no se preocupe joven, todo estará bien enseguida buscaremos ayuda, se pondrá bien ya verá *dice preocupada por el príncipe saiyajin haciendo lo posible porque su tono de voz no lo revelara en un intento por tranquilizarlo*  
Sabes tú me recuerdas mucho a ella*dice con dificultad en un tono apenas oible mientras recuerda la cara de la mujer que en el pasado fue su cónyuge en la joven que en el presente y sin saber que pasaba trata desesperadamente de ayudarlo* Sera mejor que no hable joven, su condición es grave pero no se preocupe enseguida le llevaremos a un hospital *dice preocupada por la condición del pelinegro sin entender de que hablaba, mientras trata de ayudar al príncipe saiyajin de lo que cree son unas malas personas*  
Jeje pero tú eres más joven y mucho mas ingenua *dice mientras sonriendo levemente y con un ligero tono de burla esto último mientras observa bien a la joven* además tus ojos son diferentes *dice con mucha dificultad en un tono audible solo para si mismo mientras recuerda los negros y fríos y fuertes ojos de quien en otros tiempos fue su mujer y los compara con los dulces y oscuros ojos cafés de la chica*  
"Si, tienes toda la razón"  
Escúchame, él no tiene compasión por nadie y si piensas que va a cambiar su manera de ser como lo hizo Picoro estas equivocado, porque ese no es como Picoro *menciona esto último mientras observa al príncipe guerrero quien aun se encontraba entrando a su nave mientras intenta desesperadamente hacer entrar en razón a Goku*  
"Ya…Ya lo sé, ese sujeto llamado Vegeta es…extraordinariamente fuerte, pero la verdad es que no sé como decírtelo… todo esto se me ocurrió cuando él estaba a punto y llegue a una conclusión…de que no valdría la pena"  
¿Qué? ¿Qué no valía la pena? *pregunta completamente desconcertado y sin entender a las conclusiones que ha llegado su amigo*  
"Yo decidí…ir con Kaiosama a entrenar para volverme más fuerte"  
¿Qué?  
"Sin embargo ese tipo llamado vegeta es mucho más fuerte que yo…me dio miedo para serte honesto…pensé que este seria nuestro fin, aun que por un lado… me sentí muy feliz mi corazón latía de emoción cuando luche con el… no cabe duda de que yo también soy un saiyajin…porque realmente disfruto pelear con sujetos más fuertes que yo"  
*mientras Krillin volteaba a donde se encontraba Goku logra escuchar un ruido proveniente de donde se encontraba el príncipe saiyajin trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y notando cuanto esta ha avanzado en su camino al interior de su nave haciendo que el joven terrícola vuelva a tomar su posición ofensiva lista para acabar con la vida del pelinegro quien respiraba con dificultad y apenas podía moverse en caso de ser necesario*  
Escucha no se quien seas ni de donde saliste pero muévete, no tienes idea de lo que ese maldito nos hizo pasar ni de lo peligroso que es ese sujeto, merece morir después de todo lo que hizo *dice después de notar la presencia de la joven y de cómo esta protegía a vegeta*  
No se atreva a hacerle daño *menciona con una mirada llena de decisión la joven pelinegra de piel blanquecina mientras usa su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a lo que su parecer era un joven hombre indefenso y malherido*  
* "Volveré…a entrenar…para después… pelear con el"  
¡Este canalla mato a Yamcha, a Tenshinhan y a Chaos! ¡¿Qué NO LO RECUERDAS?! *grita Krillin desesperado y enojado al momento de recordar la muerte de sus amigos y más aun al no poder hacer entrar en razón a Goku*  
"Yo sé que estoy mal… Krillin cúmpleme ese caprichoso por favor…por lo que más quieras…déjame volver a pelear con el"  
Como quieras, tú tienes derecho a ser una persona caprichosa gracias a ti el mundo sigue con vida, pero escúchame Goku la próxima vez debes derrotarlo con un poder más sorprendente ¿has entendido? *menciona después de mirar fijamente a vegeta y a la chica que lo protegía para luego dar un suspiro y soltar la espada, no podía contra la voluntad de su amigo de la infancia, después de todo él había salvado a la tierra y a él varias veces, se lo debía y la mirada suplicante de la chica tampoco ayudaba mucho*  
Si…claro *dice con mucha dificultad con lo que le queda de aliento y con una leve sonrisa desde donde se encontraba*  
Algún día me las pagaran sabandijas, la próxima vez no ocurrirá ningún milagro, serán eliminados junto con su planeta así que disfruten su vida mientras puedan *menciona antes de que la puerta de su nave se cerrara y desaparecer de la tierra definitivamente pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la joven que le recordaba a su cónyuge del pasado*  
¿Por qué dijo eso? *pregunta un poco desconcertada sin entender del todo la situación*  
¡Niña tonta! ¡Por tu culpa el logro escapar! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Él iba a destruir la tierra! *menciona Yajirobe gritando una vez que el saiyajin se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y llegar a donde ellos se encontraban*  
¿Entonces él era malo? Pero si yo vi que él iba a apuñalarlo con una espada *dice un poco nerviosa por los gritos de Yajirobe*  
¡Si, para proteger a la tierra!  
Lo siento, pe-pero aun así el no…no se veía tan malo *dice con timidez y mirando al suelo mientras recuerda lo indefenso que se veía* además, que clase de persona buena ataca a un enemigo que ni siquiera puede defenderse  
¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros y de lo que nos hizo?! *pregunta histérico y enojado*  
¿De qué hablas?Que les hizo? *pregunta desconcertada y sintiéndose un poco intimidada por los gritos de Yajirobe*  
¡¿Quién crees que nos dejo así?! *pregunto molesto, pero al ver el rostro de confusión de la chica entendió un poco la situación* ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?  
Acabo de llegar aquí mi auto se descompuso cerca de aquí y me baje a buscar ayuda *dice recordando cómo fue que llego a ese lugar*  
Pues espero que estés contenta, gracias a ti la tierra corre un grave peligro *dice molesto y en tono de regaño a la joven*  
Lo siento, no lo sabía… pero de igual forma yo no creo que hubiera sido capaz de permitir que mataran a alguien frente a mis ojos *menciona en un murmuro casi inaudible y mirando al suelo*  
Tranquilo Yajirobe, ya déjala en paz, además ella no tuvo la culpa, la culpa fue mía por no actuar más rápido *dice defendiendo a la chica y más aun a sabiendas de que los verdaderos responsables de que escapara el Saiyajin eran él y Goku*


End file.
